


Alice’s Aus, Prompts, headcanons and Brainriot Corner

by Alicethedoll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AUs, Raised By Wolves AU, brainriot pog, hyperfixation go brrrr, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethedoll/pseuds/Alicethedoll
Summary: I just talk about my ideas for aus, headcanons, and prompts and what lives in my head Rent freeYou can use this stuff but just Credit me please and ask first.
Relationships: Uhh I’ll add them as they a needed
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

Eyyyyy welcome to this mess I might make Oneshots for these in a separate book This stuff kinda just vibes in my head tent and rent free

Indicators 

BR - just brain riot

HC - Headcanons

PT - Prompts

AU - alternate universes I have made

i feel like you would already know most of these oh well.

bye!


	2. Au - Raised by wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little au where Purpled is raised by wolves but explained.

Okay so,

Purpled’s family was the head priests of a village that worshiped a god of the forest and wolves but when he was young, his village was raided and his family was killed but the god gifted him the abilities of a wolf and led a pack of wolves to him to raise.

he isn’t like a hybrid. He can understand wolves via, the sounds they make and body language when he can reciprocate. He doesn’t know English but can understand body language. He has a claws and canine teeth, and can and prefers to eat stuff raw. He has good scent of smell and good Eyesight as well.

  
  


one day after a really bad storm he gets separated form his pack and ends up close to the edge of the forest than he’s ever been and ends up passed out on the road only to be found by The Dream Team. They ~~kidnapped~~ take him home and cleaned him up. And soon as he wakes up he just creates choas and makes a mess. 

It’s now them trying to domesticate The Wild Purpled.

Ages:

Purpled is 12-14 they aren't sure.

Dream is 21

George is 23

Sapnap is 19


	3. Au - Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au filled with Humans, hybrids, & Ferals

Feral Humans au, they are more humans than hybrids, but they have mode called Feral Mode which gives them Sharp Teeth and claws that can come out. They are often viewed as monsters because you know Feral at times and some can’t control when they turn feral. They often would live deep In the woods to do normal humans would drive them out of towns, cities, villages and even Kingdoms. They can live in packs.

Basically the Dream smp is village in the au that is mostly human and few hybrids and a few of the members are feral, but like no one really knows this until an accident happens at festival, where Tubbo was cornered by Schlatt and he went feral in front of everyone, and attacked Schlatt, blinding him in one eye, and ran off into the woods and so later the Rest feral go and comfort Tubbo because they are a pack.

Soon people start wondering if overs might be ferals because there is never just one feral. 

Humans

Tommy(everyones thinks he’s actually Feral but he isn’t)

Ponk

Dream(??)

Punz

George

Phil

Skeppy

Niki

Hbomb 

Hannah

Jack manifold 

Alyssa

Conner 

Vikkstar

Lazarbeam

Slimecicle 

Ferals

Tubbo

Sapnap

Purpeld

Fundy & Wilbur (they are brothers)

Puffy (feral mom goes brrr)

Eret (Tall feral man in heels)

Ranboo (half feral half Enderman hybrids)

Hybrids

Techno (piglin)

Sam (creeper)

Bad (demon)

Foolish (shark(??))

JSchlatt (Ram)

Antfrost (cat)

Ranboo (1/3Enderman) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna use this au you may if you like, just let me know ahead of time and and credit me!


End file.
